Rainin' On Sunday
by crimsonearth22
Summary: **formerly titled Fate** A/U When Cell starts terrorizing the population of the world, the Z-Fighters are sure that all is lost--until help arrives in the form of one terrified girl from the real world.
1. Wishes, Adrenaline, and Bonding

AN: Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since I updated this, but I wasn't satisfied with the way it was working out so I decided to rewrite it. I apologize to those of you who read my previous attempt and liked where I was going with it, but I promise that I haven't given up on that storyline yet. It just wasn't working out in this particular story. ForeverNDarkness, thank you for urging me to update this story. Without you I would never have decided to go back and try to finish it as soon as I had.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character Alyssa.

Chapter One: Wishes, Adrenaline, and Bonding

"Your wish has been granted." a deep voice growled and the wind whistled fiercely before all became quiet once more.

"Wow Dad. She's so pretty." a young sounding voice breathed, breaking the silence.

"I'll say. Yowza." an older voice whistled.

"Knock it off Yamcha." a third voice growled.

"Geez Goku, who pissed in _your_ Cheerios?" the voice identified as Yamcha whined. "I'm just saying, the girl is a knockout."

"And if you lay one hand on her I won't stop Vegeta the next time you flirt with Bulma/Mom." two distinct voices warned at once.

The tone of the voices and the subsequent shocked silence in the room was enough for me to open my eyes to see what was going on. The first thing I saw was a blur of orange kneeling tensely next to me. I tapped him/her on the arm and he/she looked down at me, the tension instantly draining from his/her body.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" the voice was definitely male and sounded very concerned.

"G-san, is that you?" I asked, rubbing my eyes to clear them.

When I lowered my hands, the person next to me came into focus. "Of course silly."

"Good." I smiled sweetly, looking innocently up at him. Before anyone could blink, I lunged at him, pinning him flat on his back in seconds. "Because I would hate to kill a total stranger! Do you know what _time_ it is Goku?!"

Goku laughed nervously. "Calm down P-chan."

"Calm down? Calm down?! You bring me here, at 3 am, in my nightclothes, in front of total strangers, one of whom I've admitted to having a slight crush on, and for _what_? And by the way, thanks for asking if I wanted to be wished here." I growled, sitting back on my heels and crossing my arms over my chest in irritation.

Goku looked me up and down and blushed. "Sorry P-chan. I forgot about the time difference."

A light weight settled on my shoulders and I turned my head to find Trunks smiling shyly at me. I smiled in thanks and shrugged my arms into his jacket, looking back at my old friend.

"Okay G-san, I know you wouldn't have gone to so much trouble to bring me here unless it was important. What's going on?"

"Cell." the orange-clad man said flatly.

My mouth dropped open. "Goku, don't take this the wrong way, but have you lost your mind?!"

"What?"

"I'm nowhere even _close_ to being ready to face that butt ugly son of a bitch."

"Alone, no. But if you were to say, do that fusion thingy you told me about—"

I shook my head quickly, knowing what he had in mind. "Oh no. No way. I am _not_ fusing with Trunks."

"Fusing?" Trunks asked in confusion.

"Goku learns a fusion technique in the future that his second son and your chibi self learn in an attempt to defeat an enemy even more powerful than Cell." I sighed.

"Did it work?"

"No. But then, your chibi self wasn't nearly as powerful as you are. He and Goten _were_ only nine and eight at the time."

"What about me?" Gohan asked, looking up at me.

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "You had your own quest to go on kid."

"Excuse me, but would you please mind explaining why we had to waste a perfectly good wish on the onna?" Vegeta growled.

"Alyssa is the only one who knows this fusion technique. Besides, it might buy us some time to train in the time chamber."

I groaned and rubbed my temples gingerly. "I knew I shouldn't have told you about the future. Now I'm gonna screw everything up."

"C'mon P-chan, what could you possibly mess up by being here?"

I glared at my old friend. "Does the name Marron ring any bells? Or how about Pan?"

"Gohan's still gonna meet Videl, and Krillin is still going to meet you know who."

"Well—"

Goku gave me puppy dog eyes. "Please P-chan? Think of all those people you can save. You always said that you wished you could make the world a better place."

I sighed. "Trunks, what do you think?"

"Let me get this straight. You know a technique that can take two people and transform them into a completely separate entity?"

"That's about the size of it. The fusion lasts for thirty minutes, and once defused it takes the warriors one hour to regain the energy needed to fuse again. The two beings are mentally, emotionally, and physically joined."

"Will it make us powerful enough to defeat Cell?"

"I don't know Trunks. The fusion won't work unless we are at the same power level before, during, and after. I don't know if I can raise my level to the same range as yours in such a short amount of time."

"It'll work P-chan. Trust me. You have amazing power for a human."

I was skeptical, but while he didn't act very bright in everyday situations, Son Goku was a strategical genius. I shrugged. "I'm game if Trunks is. He _is_ the one with the highest stake in this."

Trunks studied me for a long time, so long that I began to squirm uncomfortably. "I have my doubts, but I trust Goku's instincts. If he thinks it can work, I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Enough of this nonsense. Cell grows stronger as we speak."

I nodded and turned to Piccolo and Tien. "Whatever you do Piccolo, do _not_ let him absorb those androids. I'm taking a big risk here, but maybe, just maybe I can prevent a boy from growing up without his father."

Piccolo nodded gravely. "You'll need something more appropriate to train in."

I nodded and slipped out of Trunks' jacket, handing it to him. Piccolo put a gentle hand on my shoulder and my nightshirt promptly morphed into a gi identical to Goku's, except that the blue undershirt was a skin tight tank top. I knew from the subtle blush on his cheeks that Piccolo had included underwear and grinned, kissing him on the cheek quickly.

"Thanks Piccolo."

I moved in front of Tien and looked up at the three-eyed warrior seriously. "Tien, I want you to remember how proud we all are of you out there. You'll understand once this is all over."

"Thank you Alyssa. You and Trunks be careful in there."

"We will." I turned to Trunks. "Are you sure you want to do this? This fusion may be a bit awkward."

"We have to try."

I nodded and followed him and Mr. Popo to the time chamber door. The short black man warned us gravely about the dangers of the void dimension and then opened the door, revealing the same vast, white-tiled emptiness that was so famous in the cartoon. Trunks and I exchanged a wary look and stepped forward, jumping when the heavy door slammed shut and the lock clicked into place with an ominous sound.

I had the nervous feeling that this was a bad idea, but it was too late now. Like it or not, we were trapped here for an entire year, for better or worse. I found myself inching closer to Trunks as we walked toward the little house in what appeared to be the middle of the void although we both knew merely seemed that way.

I didn't realize I had gotten so close until I bumped into him halfway there and I blushed, beginning to move away. To his credit, Trunks didn't make me feel weak for seeking his reassurance, merely taking my hand in his and squeezing it gently. I relaxed and rested my right hand on his arm, the firm muscles under my palm reassuring. We crept into the house this way, hand in hand and so close that we were practically glued to the hip. The door crept open and a dark shape shot out of it, and I found myself in his arms before I knew what was happening.

"It's just a bat." Trunks laughed, and I could hear the note of relief in his voice.

I blushed against his chest. "I'm sorry."

He looked down at me with a smile. "Don't be. It scared me too."

I had to smile at that. Most guys I knew wouldn't have been caught dead admitting fright and it was delightfully refreshing to hear it from someone as strong as Trunks. We looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing at how terrified we had been. Trunks grinned and moved away, keeping one arm around my shoulders.

"C'mon, let's get settled in."

I nodded and we walked into the house, exploring it thoroughly. The kitchen had enough food to last even a Saiyan for two years and thankfully, the bedroom had two beds. The bathroom was tiny, but I knew Bulma had likely instilled a solid set of manners in her son and it wouldn't be much of a problem. The only thing that really bothered me was that there wasn't a television or radio. I knew it was going to be too silent for my taste and that it was going to be a long year without any outside noise.

* * *

I sighed as I sat on the bed I had chosen with a pen and a pad of paper I had found in the desk. We had decided to forgo training until after a good night's sleep and Trunks had insisted that I take the first turn in the bathroom. I had found a pair of gi pants and a t-shirt in one of the drawers, so it looked like I wouldn't have to wear the same clothes 24/7. But we were going to have to figure out a way to do laundry or things were going to get unpleasant real fast.

A sudden weight on my legs drew me out of my thoughts and I moved the pad to find Trunks grinning charmingly up at me. I raised an amused eyebrow at the childish gesture, but his sparkling blue eyes stilled any protest I might have had.

"What are you writing?" Trunks asked curiously.

I shrugged and handed the pad to him since it didn't involve him. I found myself running my fingers through his wet hair idly as he read my writing with an intrigued face.

"Who's Goten?" he asked inquisitively.

I smiled slightly. "Gohan's little brother. He'll owe his life to you."

Trunks blinked in surprise. "Me?"

I nodded with a smile. "If you hadn't given Goku the cure to the heart virus, he would never have been conceived. He'll be born around nine months from now."

"Wow. I never thought about that."

"That's only one of the wonderful consequences of your intervention Trunks."

Trunks smiled and took the hand that was idly playing with his hair in his, pressing it to his lips gently. "Thank you."

I blushed. "You deserve to know what a gift you gave everyone here."

He smiled again and looked at the pad again. "So who's Marron?"

I winced inwardly. Me and my big pen. "Krillin's daughter." I said carefully.

"With who?"

"Tell you later."

"Come on, tell me."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you before you leave, all right?"

Trunks pouted, but I wasn't about to risk Eighteen and Krillin's potential relationship. This was one secret that I'd keep no matter what.

"I'm sorry Trunks, but that one's too risky. I don't want to risk her not being born."

"Oh come on, I won't tell anyone."

"No Trunks." I said gently but firmly. "I just can't do that. It's just as important for me to keep that to myself as it was for Goku to keep the identity of _your_ parents to himself."

Trunks had the grace to look sheepish. "Okay, you're right. I'm sorry."

My fingers returned to their idle trek through his hair. "It's all right Trunks. But please don't ask me for more information than I can safely give."

He nodded and we were both quiet for a few moments, reflecting on that. Then Trunks looked up at me with a charming grin.

"Tell me about yourself."

I laughed. "What do you want to know?"

"Well do you have a boyfriend?"

I blushed. "Not exactly."

He smiled. "How can you 'not exactly' have a boyfriend?"

"Well there's this guy I talk to over the Internet that told me he loved me."

"Do you love him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been in love before. What about you?" I countered, changing the focus off me.

"Me? Been training and fighting the androids since I was fourteen. Doesn't leave much time for a personal life." Trunks shrugged.

I put a gentle hand on his chest. "So you've never been in love either huh?" I said sympathetically.

Trunks shook his head. "Nope. You're relieved." He said in amusement.

I shrugged with an impish grin. "At least I'm not the only twenty-something virgin. Right Boxer-boy?" I teased.

He blushed. "That's none of your business."

I laughed and slid my hand down to his ribs. "You are! Admit it."

"No." Trunks said stubbornly.

I smirked and without warning, attacked his ribs with my fingers while he laid defensively in my lap. Trunks squirmed and pushed on my hands, but I was relentless, and tickled him until he was breathless.

"Okay, okay." He gasped when I stopped. "I'm a virgin."

I smiled slightly. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Trunks. And hey, you have a damn good excuse."

Trunks sighed and moved so that he was lying on the bed beside me, staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah."

I set my abandoned pad on the table beside me and slid down so that I was lying flat, propping myself up with the pillow.

"Are you worried about the fight?" I asked quietly.

"A little. I don't want to put you in that situation."

"I don't want to be in that situation any more than you want me to be Trunks. But I can't just sit back and let you risk your life if there's something I can do to help."

He turned his head to look at me and nodded thoughtfully. "Are you really as powerful as Goku says you are?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what he's talking about. I've never been able to do any of the things you can do."

"How did you and Goku meet anyway?"

I sighed. "This is going to sound totally insane, but we met in one of my dreams. You see, I figure that some dreams are really glimpses into other dimensions. That's why you and your world are fictional in mine. The 'creator' of the series caught a glimpse of your world in his dreams and decided it would make a fascinating comic. Then he decided to turn it into an animated television series."

"Makes sense. After all, dreams are low-level connections to the astral plane. You just happened to meet the one person in the one dimension that could actually bring you across the dimensional barrier, that's all."

I nodded. "I'm still not sure why Goku brought me here. I don't buy that it was because of the fusion thing. He's long since mastered the process to bring me into his dreams at will. I would have gladly taught him then and he could have fused with your father."

Trunks nodded thoughtfully. "Goku's smarter than he looks and acts most of the time. He's definitely up to something."

We were silent for a long moment, then I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Trunks?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Definitely. I've seen what Cell can do and I don't doubt that the real him is a million times worse than the cartoon."

Trunks reached out to put an arm around my shoulders and drew me close to him. "I promise Alyssa, I won't let you fight if I'm not one-hundred and ten percent sure that you can hold your own."

I bit my lip and looked up at him. "You'll train me? Not just teach me the basics?"

He nodded solemnly. "I give you my word."

I smiled slightly and laid my head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

Trunks smiled too and bent his head to kiss me on the forehead gently. "What are friends for?"

I smiled wider at the gesture and gave into my body's exhaustion, slipping into a deep sleep. But the last thing I remembered before I was gone from the world was the feeling of being safe and cared for in his arms.


	2. Agony, Ecstasy, and Saiyan PMS

Disclaimer: If I owned this hunk of a Saiyan, would I (a) be sitting here writing this, (b) have him leave after one measly storyline, or (c) have him chained to my bed? If you answered (c), you are correct. If not, you need serious professional help. I own Alyssa only, everything else is FunMATION's love child. (And whoever is responsible for Beyblade.)

Chapter Two: Agony, Ecstasy, and Saiyan PMS

I collapsed in exhaustion on one of the beds, groaning in pain as my sore muscles screamed in agony. Muscles I hadn't even known I _had_ were cussing me out and at the moment I _loathed_ Trunks for his Saiyan healing. Just standing fifteen minutes to shower was pure, unadulterated torture and now that I was sprawled across the bed I vowed to never get up again.

Trunks chuckled as he walked out of the bathroom wearing only gi pants. "Tired Chibi?" he teased.

I groaned and reached over to pick up my wet towel, flinging it at him. Luckily, my aim was sharpening every day, so I hit him square in the face with it. "Shut up Trunks."

"What's wrong?"

I gave him an incredulous Look. "Muscles I never even knew I _had_ are screaming obscenities at me."

Trunks' face softened into a sympathetic look and he came over to sit gently next to me, touching my arm carefully. "Roll over."

I gave him a questioning look but he just motioned again for me to turn onto my stomach. I made as much of a shrugging motion as I could stand and flipped over onto my stomach, hugging my pillow to my chest and resting my chin on it sullenly.

Gentle hands cupped the back of my neck and I nearly moaned in pleasure as they systematically worked the tension from my muscles. I turned my head to the side as Trunks gave me the most amazing massage, reflecting on past few weeks. It had been odd waking up in his arms, but indeed a pleasant surprise. He was a good teacher, tough when he needed to be and gentle when it was sorely needed.

Most of all, Trunks never let me give up, no matter how frustrated I had gotten. I had had trouble forming my own ki weapon in particular. Nothing I tried was right for me and I was about ready to give up on it entirely. But I knew that I'd be back out there tomorrow, ready with a fresh mind and renewed determination.

The nights we spent mostly talking--it seemed that Trunks didn't like the quiet either, and he was always asking me questions about my life in my dimension. There were some questions I wasn't comfortable enough with him yet to answer, but he never pushed them. Conversely, there were questions I found myself asking about his own life that Trunks wasn't quite ready to answer yet, and I tried my best to give him the same consideration.

Still, I learned more than the series had even hinted at, and found myself liking the lavender bishounen more and more with every story he told me about himself and his world. Even his happiest times were dimmed by the androids' cruelty and the strength of character he had kept after it all amazed me to no end.

His quiet voice brought me out of my thoughts gently. "Alyssa?"

"Hmm?" I murmured.

"Who did you have a crush on?"

"Huh?" I yawned drowsily.

"You said that you 'admitted to having a slight crush' on one of us when you were ranting to Goku. Who was it?"

I tried to keep my eyes open and failed. "You."

The last thing I remembered before the darkness overtook me was his hands stilling on my back and then all was black once more.

* * *

(Trunks POV)

My hands froze on her lower back as what she said sunk in. She had a crush on me. This beautiful, brave, iron-willed woman had a crush on me. _Me_, the man who got his own best friend and sensei killed. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her. A man would have to be blind to not want her. It wasn't just her looks either. She had an innocence about her that shined brightly around her like a halo.

Despite her proud façade, I knew she was struggling to keep up with me but no matter what happened she never gave up. It had been three weeks now that she had tried to form her own unique ki weapon and failed each time. But each morning she got up and tried again with a strength of will and determination that astounded me. Watching her train her body to complete and total exhaustion each night just to keep up with me, I knew without a doubt that she would have made one hell of a Saiyan.

Even Father would respect her if he saw her now and that was no easy feat. My Saiyan instincts were screaming at me to possess her, to make her my mate--that she was my equal. Gohan had known very little about his own Saiyan heritage, but he had told me that when our instincts went wild around a woman, we would have her or die trying.

Alyssa made a sound in her sleep and rolled over, causing my hands to slide across her taut stomach and up her shirt. I held my breath as they stopped inches from her breasts, groaning aloud at the temptation. I snatched them away and sprinted for the bathroom, locking the door behind me and sliding down it with a groan. I held my head in my hands for a few minutes, cursing my instincts and the girl wreaking havoc with them, then stood up and wrenched the shower on cold full blast.

I took a deep breath and unlocked the bathroom door after a long, ice cold shower, opening it and peering out almost fearfully. Seeing that Alyssa was still sound asleep on her bed, I breathed a sigh of relief and slid into my own, staring up at the ceiling until I fell asleep. A small warmth curling into my side woke me up with a start and I looked down, almost groaning out loud when I saw that she had gotten up in her sleep to seek out my body heat. Her head was resting over my racing heart and her hand was lying on my stomach, twitching as her eyes moved rapidly behind her eyelids.

The girl began whimpering softly and her entire body convulsed in pain and terror as she lay against me, locked in the throes of what seemed to be a gut-wrenching nightmare. I slid my arms around her tightly, holding her against me in hopes of calming her down. Alyssa convulsed one final time and laid still, curling even deeper into me as she drifted peacefully back to sleep again. Feeling her warmth seep into my body, I wasn't far after her, sliding deep into a dream with a faceless female in white and silver hair. But right before everything went dark, I registered a feminine hand sliding up and down my abdomen lightly, sending chills down my spine.

* * *

My eyes widened in shock and happiness as my ki formed and held shape, allowing me to manipulate it easily. I shot it experimentally into the void by the house and leapt into Trunks' arms, sending us both tumbling to the floor with an 'oof'.

"I did it Trunks!"

He grinned and hugged me tightly against him. "I knew you could do it. What is it called?"

I thought for a moment, then grinned brightly. "Beyblade."

Trunks blinked and tilted his head curiously. "Beyblade?"

I nodded. "There is a cartoon in my world named that. It's basically about a bunch of kids competing in tournaments. Only they fight with spinning tops instead of hand to hand."

He looked thoughtful. "And your ki spins as it heads for its victim."

"Exactly." I sighed in satisfaction and relief. "I can't believe it took me three weeks to do it."

"But you never gave up." Trunks reminded me.

I smiled. "I wanted to do your training right."

Trunks looked up at me in surprise, then a slow smile crossed his face. "You would make one hell of a Saiyan, you know that?"

I blushed. "Thanks." I said through a yawn.

"We should probably get up and go inside." Trunks pointed out, but didn't make a move to do so.

I nodded and snuggled closer to his warmth. It was freezing out here all of a sudden. "We probably should." I agreed, not moving either.

We laid there silently for a long while, then I felt his lips brush my forehead lightly. "Did you mean it?" he whispered.

I yawned widely. "Mean what?"

"What you said that first night I gave you a back rub."

I blinked in confusion, too sleepy for my brain to process his question. "Trunks, that was two months ago. What did I say?"

"Nothing." He said with an odd tone creeping into his voice.

I smiled and patted him on the stomach. "You're so cute." I murmured, the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

* * *

I yawned and stretched my arms, my bones making an audible pop as they moved. I looked around to see that I was back in the house, lying on the bed I had claimed. Trunks was sitting cross-legged on his, flipping intently through my writing. I didn't mind. I had never refused to let him see my work. After all, none of it was about him. My pairings of choice were Marron and Goten and Gohan and one of my original characters.

"You never write anything about yourself."

I looked up at the sound of his quiet voice. "But I do. The tone of my writing tends to reflect my emotions."

I couldn't read the look that crossed his face and I frowned in concern. "Then you're in love with Sensei."

I laughed. "No. The characters have nothing to do with the emotions."

"Then who?"

I blinked in surprise at the desperate note I detected in his voice. "What?"

"If you aren't in love with Sensei, then who _are_ you in love with?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but closed it as I realized what he was referring to. "I-I...you really think I'm in love with someone?"

"You write with the same tone Mom always uses when she talks about Dad."

I sat back against the headboard in shock, then shook my head at myself. "That's impossible. I've been locked in here with you for six months. I haven't had _time_ to fall in love with someone, much less the opportunity."

I blinked in surprise as his face went blank and he set the pad gently on his bed, walking out of the room. I looked around the room as if the walls would provide the answers to the questions that were running through my mind.

"What the _hell_ was that about?" I asked the empty air, not really expecting a reply.

"Alyssa..." I heard a ghostly voice whisper, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "We need to know your progress..."

I sighed in relief as I realized where the voice was coming from. Propping myself up against the headboard, I closed my eyes and counted backward from 100, sliding into a self-induced trance. When I opened my eyes next, I was on the platform of the Lookout, facing the group of fighters--or rather my soul was.

"How's it going in there?" Krillin asked anxiously.

"We're doing pretty good, considering. We still have a few bugs to work out of the Fusion dance, but other than that, we're mostly just concentrating on getting as strong as we can before the time is up. Goku, could I speak to you alone for a moment?"

"Of course." The tall warrior said, indicating for me to follow him into the building. "What is it Lyssa?"

"Trunks has been acting weird for a few months now. And just before you called me, he practically accused me of being in love with someone. Is there some kind of Saiyan PMS thing I should be aware of or something?" I asked in frustration.

Goku laughed. "Sounds like he's jealous."

I rolled my eyes. "Goku, get serious. Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

He just smiled cryptically. "You'll understand soon."

I sighed in exasperation, but before I could say anything, I felt myself being shaken and was instantly sent back into my body as a result. I opened my eyes to see worried blue eyes staring down at me and blinked in surprise when the lavender demi crushed me to him in a tight hug.

"Do you know how terrified I was when you didn't respond?"

"Kami Trunks, I was only astral projecting. Goku and the others wanted to know what our progress was."

"Well you scared the hell out of me. I thought I had lost you."

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

"Well I didn't."

I threw my hands up in frustration as he stalked out of the room again. "And they say _we_ have PMS." I muttered.

===================================

Men, can't live with em, can't live without em. Review please : ).


End file.
